


Check 'Yes'

by 5irus



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5irus/pseuds/5irus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of lost loves and stomach problems.</p><p>[WARNING: FOUL MOUTHED SULKY SOLDIER AND SAD STEVE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check 'Yes'

**Author's Note:**

> -procrastinates by writing shitty marvel one shots yolo-

“Buck. Come on. Black Widow could totally kick Cap’s ass.”

“Uhhhh I beg to differ. I mean seriously, who has ‘Captain’ in their name? Steve _Motherfuckin’_ Rogers, that’s who!”

“This shit again?” Steve mumbled jokingly, as he entered the threshold of the living room.

Bucky and Nat had definitely begun having an influence on Steve’s ‘good boy’ vocabulary.

“I’m sorry Steve, I love you to death but…Nat.”

“I get it, I get it…and I’m gonna have to agree with Y/N on this one Buck, sorry Bud.”

“ _Bullshit_.” Bucky sulked.

“N’aawww Sulky Soldier is so precious~” you teased as you messed up his now tangled-beyond-repair mop.

A real shame destroying the super fucking cute braids that you’d taken the time to weave during your daily round of verbal ping pong.

“Look, I know you love your star spangled boyfriend to the moon and back… but just face it. Nat would dropkick him into oblivion, kiddo.” You playfully jabbed him.

“Well Y/N, you can kindly go _fuck_ yourself if you honestly believe that shit pouring from that _pretty little mouth_.”

“Christ Bucky, you do have a _dirty_ mouth on you.” You coyly tipped him a wink whilst attempting to pull out the ribbons and braids without taking too much of his hair along with them.

The room’s temperature seemed to drop as the air stilled and Bucky slowly turned to you, lowering his face toward your neck.

“I bet you’d just love this dirty mouth _all over_ you…wouldn’t you, _Y/N_?”

You didn’t need to bother stifling the giggle that escaped your tightening throat, instead you struggled to cover the hitch in your breathing.

“Fuck sake, Y/N. Mood killer.”

“ _Down, boy_.” You managed to reply, evenly.

“Anyway, the hell am I doing wasting my time here with you, Frosty Balls? I have work to do. So…later?”

Briskly making your exit in order to catch your breath. But not before you caught the feverish look cross the ex-assassin’s features.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“…Listen Nat, I really don’t wanna go there. Can we just… please leave this as playful flirting? Come on, we’re friends. It’s just a bit of harmless fun.”

“Y/N. Kiddo. You and I both know where this is headed. This is gonna turn into another Loki situation isn’t it?”

“We- Hey. Woah- First of- hey, no! First of all, that was an accident? So what? I told him he would be a hot girl? I don’t think anyone expected him to grow boobs and come on to me! Like hey, one step at a time, friend!”

“Okay, hear me out? All I’m saying is that from what I’ve heard from Steve, you don’t fuck with Bucky. He isn’t to be played around with, you understand me? Remember _who_ he was. What he _did_.”

“Oh come on Nat, the same was said about you. Even you know that. And we’ve had our fun, right? You’re my _best friend_ , could you have just a little faith? _Please_? I fought off the god of frost bite, remember?”

“Yeah, I guess. Sorry. I just worry, you know?”

“Uhuh, just don’t puss out and start crying on me, _Red_.”

“ _Eat a dick_.”

“If I play my cards right, I just might… _Mother Russia_.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ve seen that look before, Buck. Come on. Fess up.”

“ _Fuck off,_ Steve.”

“Aw you don’t mean that. Come on Bud, tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothings _wrong_ it’s just not _right_.”

Steve said nothing while watching Bucky struggle to put his thoughts into words.

“You just…you just ever felt…felt like…shit, I don’t know. Like, your stomach twist and turn around and your thoughts get all jacked up and weird when you try to think about someone you feel like you shouldn’t really think about in that way?”

Steve mulled this over for a few short seconds, before replying. “I…I absolutely have.”

His eyes growing distant as images of crimson stained lips and warm brown eyes flashed behind his eyes like a looping, never ending role of film.

“And I can tell you that feeling never really disappears. So long as you remember that person.”

Bucky adjusted his posture uncomfortably. He didn’t remember a whole lot about his past yet, that still needed some work.

But he did remember Peggy.

The one woman who didn’t need to pick which Steve Rogers to make her partner.

She would have gladly danced with both.

“So…anyway enough about stomach problems and lost loves, this is about Y/N, right?”

“What, no. The fu-!”

“-Don’t bother Buck, we all saw this coming.”

“Are you kidding me? You all knew?”

“Yep.”

“ _Assholes_.”

“My advice? Ask her the old fashioned way.”

“Ask her what, _smart ass?”_

“How she feels.”

“…” Bucky stared at his friend, blankly.

“How she feels about _you._ Jesus, Buck. I was joking when I said you were taking all the stupid with you.”

“You think it’ll actually work?”

“Nope. But what’s the harm in trying?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long day.

_**A long. Ass. Day.** _

And you were absolutely exhausted.

While you were showering, allowing your sore, bruised muscles to relax under the gentle pressure of the warm water, you thought about how you would spend the rest of the night lounging around in bed, watching whatever shit was on Netflix, not having to worry about a thing for the next few hours.

Imagine your surprise as you stepped out of your bathroom to find a crumpled scrap of paper, littered with scribbles, crossed out words and smudged ink resting idly on your dresser.

Upon closer inspection, you could make out very distinguishing handwriting; _‘Do you like me how I like you? Check yes or **yes** ’_

**Author's Note:**

> I will get around to updating 'Catch me' and 'Restraint' eventually...maybe.


End file.
